


Be This Sunset One For Keeping

by makkthree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Multi, forest spirit!oikawa, fuck if i can tag, other characters to be added - Freeform, this is probably going to be cliche as heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkthree/pseuds/makkthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something in the back of his mind seems to remind him that something is wrong, that he shouldn't be in this unforgiving forest, that villagers can't enter, but he brushes that worry aside before it fully forms because walking here feels nothing less than right and if he weren't supposed to be here, surely the vegetation wouldn't be parting before him so invitingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be This Sunset One For Keeping

Hanamaki walks slowly, serenely through the undergrowth, dyed a silvery blue in the moonlight. Something in the back of his mind seems to remind him that something is wrong, that he shouldn't be in this unforgiving forest, that villagers can't enter, but he brushes that worry aside before it fully forms because walking here feels nothing less than right and if he weren't supposed to be here, surely the vegetation wouldn't be parting before him so invitingly. Surely the wind wouldn’t be blowing against his back, gentle as a caress, a whispered encouragement, urging him ever forward, right? Walking here with no worry over destination, just an instinctual assurance that he will get to where he is meant to go... It feels natural and makes sense, as much as the change of light at dusk and dawn is an innate part of each day.

  
Eventually the trees part and he finds himself at the edge of a clearing filled with flowers that seem to glow in the starlight. Silver? Gold? Somehow, it is impossible for him to tell what color the flowers are, but they are brilliant and more beautiful than anything he has ever seen. He marvels at the floating feeling in his chest, like balls of light illuminating and warming him from the inside out. The flowers are so captivating; he can't look away from the entrancing sight.

  
Hanamaki notices in the center of the clearing is a small flat boulder, the perfect size and height to rest on. He wants to move closer, enter the clearing, rest on the boulder and look around at all the flowers that feel like they’re here just for him, just for a moment, but as he steps forward, he finds himself hesitating. The flowers cover the entire clearing, up to the edges of the undergrowth and trees. The same voice in his mind that he brushed aside earlier points out that if he walks into the clearing, he will surely crush some of them. It’s much harder to suppress the voice this time.

  
" _Why did you stop?_ ” A voice chimes gently from behind him, reminding Hanamaki of the wind that has been gently guiding, following, and accompanying him through the forest the entire time. “ _Do you not like them?_ ”

  
Hanamaki turns to his companion, unhurried, comfortable, and opens his mouth to reply as he catches a glimpse of pale glowing skin, warm deep eyes that seem to shift hues, golds and greens and browns and reds swirling and shimmering with unidentified emotion, and -

  
-blinks up at his ceiling, morning light peeking through the window and painting the ceiling and walls pink and gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... I have no idea what I'm doing with this? This is the first fanfic i've written in over half a decade so im just kinda flying blind but i would appreciate any kind of feedback you could give! Should I continue? 
> 
> Title and summary are pretty tentative and liable to change, but the title comes from Sunset Soon Forgotten by Iron and Wine.


End file.
